Ultimate Cosmo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Y entonces, nuestros cosmos se fusionaron en un solo sentimiento de plenitud y realización, sin duda, aquello era el último cosmo. SeiyaxSaori, post-UltimateCosmo, Ojo, lime!


Advertencia: La siguiente historia contiene escenas de sexo. No se recomienda su lectura para menores de edad o personas impresionables. Avisados quedan!

ULTIMATE COSMO

Por Saori-Luna

"Eres una débil, y no mereces tener la protección de la Tierra a tu cargo".

Las palabras de Poseidón sonaban en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras una de las doncellas masajeaba mi brazo. Esta vez Julián se había salido completamente de sus cabales, y la fuerza de sus dedos había dejado una fuerte impresión sobre mi piel, que ahora se veía morada.

-Permíteme, yo termino de hacer eso.

La firme voz del caballero de Sagitario hizo temblar a la jovencita que salió casi que huyendo de la habitación tras murmurar un "con permiso".

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, asustas a la gente cuando apareces de la nada- le dije, mientras veía como se acercaba lentamente a mi mesa.

-No lo hago con intención- dijo, con sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de inocencia- creo que llevo mucho tiempo siendo un fantasma en el Santuario.

No pude evitar una triste sonrisa; durante los últimos 12 años, Seiya había vagado por el mundo, buscando información que nos permitiera derrotar a Marte. Había sido una separación larga y ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado, no sabíamos cómo comportarnos.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó, mirando con preocupación los moretones.

-Se ven peor de lo que me siento, no te preocupes.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo – dijo él, bajando la mirada.

Sin poder evitarlo tomé su mano entre las mías, causándole un sobresalto.

-No fue tu culpa, no debí haber pensado que esta vez sería diferente, y que Julián habría querido solucionar esto hablando.

- Es cierto, fuiste muy imprudente – me respondió, cambiando los papeles y tomando mi mano entre las suyas - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Saori?¿Por qué fuiste sola? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Me mordí el labio con inquietud, sabía que eventualmente este momento llegaría y tendría que explicarle a Seiya aquella época de mi vida.

-Pensé que esta vez Julián se iba a mostrar más razonable, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-Seiya, Julián y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo.

Y entonces lo vi, ese destello de dolor que no pudo ocultar a tiempo, antes de poner su expresión de indiferencia, la cual luego cambió a despreocupada curiosidad, cuando vio que yo no le creería que no le importaba el hecho.

-¿Y cómo pasó eso? En verdad Saori, no podrías haber encontrado peor cita!

Y se rió nerviosamente.

Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar el timbre quebrado en su voz, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle.

-No es lo que piensas, Julián vino a ofrecerme una alianza, se disculpó por su conducta anterior y me pidió dejarle compensarme. Acepté una cita con él y empezamos una amistad… era refrescante salir con alguien normal de vez en cuando, tener un amigo por fuera de este mundo.

Seiya asintió en silencio, sus ojos instándome a continuar.

-Después de unas cuantas salidas, muy discretas, las fotos llegaron a los periódicos, y me enteré que él había sido quien las había filtrado; entendí que su amistad era falsa, y que sólo buscaba ponerme en una situación comprometida para obligarme a aceptar una relación con él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después?

-Rompimos todo tipo de contacto

El alivio fue muy audible, pero antes que se sintiera bien debía terminar de contarle.

-Pero el último día que nos vimos, él me besó.

Mi mente no estaba preparada para el sentimiento de desolación que siguió después que Seiya soltara mi mano y se levantara para dar vueltas por la habitación.

Le di unos momentos prudentes para estabilizarse mientras sentía como su cosmo vibraba con todas las emociones, pero jamás me imaginé que el resultado de esos momentos iba a ser lo que sucedió después.

-¿Cómo se sintió?

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

-Seiya, no creo que…

-Me merezco una respuesta, Saori, ¿Qué sentiste?

Mi mente evocó el recuerdo de aquella tarde de verano, las manos de Julián posesivas sobre mi cintura y mi cuello, ese sentimiento de no poder escapar, y esa sensación no de desagrado, sino de simple aburrimiento.

-Nada- susurré, mientras sentía como él se acercaba nuevamente- no significó nada, ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

-Para tener un punto de referencia.

-Referencia para qué?

Entonces sentí como era atraída suavemente hacia él. Su mano dirigiendo mi barbilla, hasta que terminamos mirándonos fijamente.

-Para esto- dijo él, mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. Sus labios al tocar los míos hicieron que un estremecimiento recorriera mi columna. Deleitándome en la dulzura de su boca no me di cuenta en qué momento la armadura de Sagitario se separó de su cuerpo, tan sólo pude sentir como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me pegaba más a él.

La fuerza de sus músculos me abrumó, pues podía sentir como cada uno de ellos se amoldaba a mí. Simplemente encajábamos a la perfección.

Inspiré con fuerza al sentir como mi boca era liberada pero tuve que reprimir un jadeo cuando él empezó a explorar mi cuello.

-Saori- me decía entre besos- no creo poder detenerme.

Me aferré con fuerza a su cuello, mientras suspiraba. Habían sido muchos años de anhelarlo, y muchos años lejos de él. Ahora el planeta estaba a salvo, y una vez vencido Poseidón, los otros dioses no se acercarían a molestarnos en un buen rato.

Entonces, dije lo que jamás pensé que diría.

-Por favor, no te detengas.

Pero él hizo todo lo contrario. Abandonó mi cuello para mirarme fijamente, su respiración entrecortada, y su estado de agitación me decía cuán excitado estaba, pero aún así se tomaba su tiempo para considerar lo que le había dicho.

-¿Estás segura?

Sus palabras y su mirada encerraban más que una pregunta, la necesidad de mi permiso para seguir. Tomé su mano, y la besé, colocándola con suavidad sobre mi pecho, y sonriendo divertida ante su sonrojo.

-Creo que podemos continuar a partir de allí.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente hacia mi espalda, bajando la cremallera de mi vestido, mientras yo subía su playera. Nuestra piel ardió al entrar en contacto, a la vez que él me tomaba en sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama.

Un asomo de tristeza se reflejó en nuestra mirada, al ver aquellas partes donde el cosmo de oscuridad de Marte había dejado su huella. Y como si hubiera leído mi mente y allí mi vergüenza, Seiya comenzó a besar cada una de esas horribles cicatrices, mientras murmuraba cuán hermosa le parecía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras comenzaba a forcejear contra sus jeans, logrando quitarlos, así como el resto de las prendas que nos cubrían.

Entonces, un soplo de viento fresco entró por la ventana, obligándome a acercarme aún más a él, quien se rió y colocó el cobertor sobre nosotros. La sensación que me envolvió fue tan cálida, que supe que ese era el momento. Busqué sus ojos con ansia, y pude ver todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo.

-Seiya, te amo.

Sus ojos resplandecieron con alegría, antes de inclinarse para besarme nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

El beso se profundizó, mientras nuestros cuerpos se alineaban, logrando convertirse en uno solo.

Creo que jamás podré poner en palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, sólo puedo decir que fue como si nuestros cosmos explotaran, fusionándose en un sentimiento de realización y plenitud.

Sin duda, aquello era el _último cosmos. _

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Noche de fangirl viendo las escenas del juego para PSP :P y he aquí el resultado! Espero que les haya gustado :D

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._


End file.
